El Conde
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Ojos rojos, ropas negras, colmillos sobresalientes, "debe ser un vampiro", es el pensamiento de los pueblerinos supersticiosos (o sea, todos). Al salvar al ser más importante de su vida, en una noche peligrosa, me hizo parte de su vida y él de la mía. Todos quieren saber la verdad, y yo, solo quiero ayudar a mi amigo/catorceavo fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


¡ROMBUL, SEÑORAS/ES!.. o quizá no tanto XD, tal vez no tanto romance pero….mejor me calló.

Este nuevo one-shoot es para "El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Pareja de Mayo:** RomBul.

 **Leve insinuación:** aushun (…), edelweiss

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

 **Advertencia:** supersticiones y rumores. Posible Ooc.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Himaruya, quien…bueno, nos debe muchas cosas ¡¿Por qué no hace espacio para los latinos?! ¡¿WHY?!...ejem, olviden eso.

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vlad nunca tuvo amigos, no en su infancia. Era demasiado "raro" para un pueblo pequeño, dentro de un gran lugar como lo era Transilvania. Pero, conociendo de donde era, uno supone que debe ser _**extremadamente**_ extraño, como para no ser aceptado por sus vecinos o familiares. Más sorpresa tiene uno, cuando sabe que tenía título nobiliario; el Conde Vladimir Lupei que, a pesar de la importancia con la que se pronunciaba, estaba ausente de lazos.

Excepto Andrei, su hermanito. Tenía 11 años cuando el niño de cabellos como alas de cuervo llegó a su vida, desde ese entonces no ha habido nada que los separe.

Los dos eran raros juntos.

Tal vez ahora te cuestionas _"¿por qué alguien como Vladimir Lupei es raro en su propio pueblo?"_ : Por los misteriosos rumores. Así de simple.

No era un fanático del sol, tampoco gustaba de llevar ropa colorida además del rojo, negro o morado; era alérgico al ajo, corría más rápido, escalaba con mayor agilidad; jamás entraba a la casa de alguien sin ser invitado, y no mostraba temor por las noches de Luna, en la que los lobos aullaban en manada. Y principalmente, los relucientes dientes similares a unos colmillos.

En conclusión; el pueblo creía que era un vampiro.

Pero yo no me di cuenta de que existían esos rumores, lo juro. No es porque tuviera una relación estrecha con el Conde; no nos habíamos visto en la vida. Su nombre no me sonaba hasta que presté atención a una conversación entre dos lavanderas, tendiendo la ropa en los colgadores.

La mayor parte hablaron sobre como otra vez, el Conde Lupei no se presentó en la misa de ese domingo, como lo hacía a sus 13 inviernos, sobre como sus ojos castaños parecían rojizos, y los dientes más afilados que nunca. Mi madre, Sofía Vasilev, una mujer humilde, miró mal a las jóvenes y las regaño, diciendo que no podían hablar mal de un noble, aun cuando tenía aura de demonio.

Cuando se puso a mascullar por la estupidez de ese par al criticar a tal volumen de voz, yo me atreví y le pregunté _"¿Quién es el Conde Lupei?"_ Me miró como fuera Satanás mismo, respondiéndome _"Stefan, hemos vivido en el pueblo desde que fuiste concebido. Creciste aquí, caminamos por la tierra, has sentido el agua de la lluvia, el viento; el más viejo te conoce y tú a él. El recién nacido abrió sus ojos para ver a su madre y para admirarte al crecer. Los caminos, árboles, aves y perros, si pudieran, susurrarían tu nombre y tú les responderías. Sin embargo, ¿nunca notaste el castillo en la colina? ¿Su presencia tétrica con su gente oscura y misteriosa como su señor? Hijo mío, acabo de darme cuenta de que no has tenido ambición alguna, si es que no has visto el Castillo Lupei, y suspirado por ser tratado como un Rey"._

No había deseado mirar a través de los bosques, menos después de lo que ocurrió en él hace tanto tiempo; decidí preocuparme por mi madre y hacer que no cayera en la tristeza.

Crecí para ser un buen hombre, centrado en los habitantes del pequeño pueblo, y, si Dios me permitía, poder casarme y darle la tranquilidad a mi progenitora de que tendría la familia que ella quiso siempre para mí.

¿Por qué debía importarme la vida del Conde? Los rumores solo entretenían al pueblo dado que nada atrayente pasaba. Las leyendas locales eran con lo único que se defendían, para después reírse de la ingenuidad de otros.

La diversión de un lugar donde no pasaba nada.

Sin embargo, días más tarde, un nuevo rumor se dispersó tan rápido como las llamas del fuego en una hoja. Era atrayente, desconcertante; debo de admitir, que incluso a mí me habría atraído, sino fuera porque era yo quien ardía en el fuego. Desgraciadamente, no era literal. YO era el centro de las miradas de varios pares de ojos de los pueblerinos, quienes me miraban incrédulos.

" _¿Lo has oído?"_

" _¿Es verdad?" "¡Pues claro!"_

" _No puedo creerlo"_

" _¿Es eso posible?"_

" _¿Seguro que él…?"_

" _Sí, ha sido él"_

" _¿Él?"_

Quisiera decir que no sabía de lo que murmuraban a mis espaldas, pero lo tenía bien claro. Aclaro que no, no me mate a alguien; todo lo contrario, salve a una persona. También declaró que lo hice completamente consciente y que no me arrepiento. Por último, digo que no sabía las consecuencias de mis actos.

Les contaré que pasó: en la noche de luna llena, donde los lobos aullaban, merodeando en manada, y, para nuestro temor, rondando en las cercanías del lugar, los adultos se llevaban a sus hijos antes que el sol se ocultará. Yo procuraba que no hubiera nadie afuera, antes de volver al calor del hogar. No obstante, un ruido me detuvo. Era una risa, infantil. Proveniendo del bosque.

El miedo y la preocupación me invadieron, ¿uno de los niños aún no había entrado? La luna se asomaba, y los lobos estaban cerca, sedientos de caza. La risa se iba alejando, y no permitiría que un ser lleno de inocencia fuera atacado.

Los árboles, la oscuridad, no me ayudaban a encontrarlo. Estaba presionado por los aullidos. Ellos estaban próximos, el niño, lejos. Me escondí cuando divisé pelajes grises. Trotaron en otra dirección y salí, soltando el aire que no supe que aguanté.

Otra vez escuché la risa, no dude en correr para poder irme con el pequeño antes de que esos animales nos quisieran engullir.

Estaba en un claro del bosque, saltando con despreocupación, siguiendo a unas luciérnagas, revoloteando a su alrededor. Su cabellos negros como las alas de un cuervo, se mecían levemente con la brisa de la noche.

Era encantador hasta cierto punto, podría haber ido a él a acompañarlo en su juego, sino fuera por que divisó un hocico y colmillos blancos. El pequeño se detuvo, volteó al animal. Apenas el lobo se acercaba, reaccionó y corrí hacia el niño. Escuché un gruñido al momento de tomarlo entre mis brazos y correr con todo lo que daban mis pies devuelta a la aldea.

El lobo aulló, llamando al resto, que fue en persecución nuestra.

Estaba concentrado en llegar a mi casa. No me detuve hasta que sentí que había cerrado la puerta y vi los ojos de mi madre. Me preguntó dónde había estado, en eso, se fijó en el pequeño en mis brazos. Entonces empezó a preguntar por él.

No noté como estaba, lo deposité en el suelo y pregunte porque estaba en un lugar tan peligroso como el bosque, ¡y era luna llena! Noche peligrosa para alguien como él.

−Mi hermano me dejó ahí, con la condición que volviera antes de la medianoche−al mismo tiempo que me preguntaba como una persona dejaba expuesta a un niño así, la voz de este me pareció más encantadora; inocente al pronunciar sus palabras. Adorable en el sentido completo de la palabra.

Fue una decisión silenciosa y mutua; el infante se quedaría a pasar la noche, después volvería y hablaríamos con su hermano mayor.

Sin saberlo, cuando lo acompañe a su casa, mi vida sería el centro de atención de todo el mundo; dado el pequeño resulto ser Andrei, el hermano pequeño del Conde Vladimir Lupei.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Con un simple _"gracias"_ me hubiera sentido satisfecho, en especial luego de ver el reencuentro emotivo entre ambos. El castillo estuvo en segundo plano desde el principio, no me importó hasta que escuche que Andrei llamarme, pidiendo que se me agradeciera como debía. Insistí en que no era necesario, que solo debía procurar que él no se fuera muy lejos. Sorpresa mía, cuando el Conde coincidió conmigo.

−Si es lo que él desea, debemos respetar su deseo−la voz del más pequeño me pareció encantadora, pero la de su hermano fue casi como un susurro envolvente. Aunque no parecía causar tal efecto en Andrei y yo solo me imaginaba cosas.

Nos despedimos, y, el regreso lo sentí más largo. Me sentía prisionero entre esas ramas y troncos gigantes, prefería pensar en la pareja de hermanos. Entonces, pensé en el Conde; cabellos rubios rojizos, nada visto en la zona. Creo que las mujeres inventaron lo del vampirismo para darle más atractivo. Me daba gracia, pero no diría eso frente a ellas si no quería que me golpearan- o eran demasiado fuertes o yo algo debilucho-y tampoco lo haría por respeto a mi madre.

Regresé a casa, y ella me pregunto si llegó bien el infante. Para su alivio, le dije que sí. No sé si fuerte suerte o no, que se le olvidará preguntarme donde vivía.

Entonces, ¿cómo empezaron los rumores si fue un suceso del que solo mi madre y yo estuvimos al tanto?

La culpa fue de Vladimir.

Pasaron días de lo ocurrido, cuando, al salir de casa, sentí el aliento cálido de alguien más alto. Dos orificios exhalaban en mi cara, enfoqué mi vista, viendo a un caballo de color negro purasangre frente a mí. Miré hacia arriba, encontrándome con los extraños ojos rojos del Conde Lupei, sobresaliendo de su capucha negra.

Él sonreía, más divertido por, lo que yo supongo, la cara de desconcierto que debo tener, junto con un tic en mi ojo. Pregunte por su presencia. Respondió que había pensado mejor en lo que dijo el otro día, y que, como pidió Andrei, debía agradecerle de mejor manera. Vino aquí solo para decirme que me visitaría y que las puertas de su castillo estaban abiertas para mí y a quien fuera de confianza.

La gente no tardó en esparcir lo que pasó frente a mi casa, y, siendo una aldea pequeña, para el mediodía no había nadie que no supiera de la visita del Conde.

Se preguntaban-o eso creo-como lo conocía, porque vino, que hice por él…

Para los días posteriores, lo que pensé que sería unos encuentros pesados y llenos de las voces cercanas sobre lo que hacía, término por ser un tiempo agradable, al lado de esta persona. A veces se quedaba en mi casa, siempre pidiendo que lo invitara con anticipación, atendido por la única mujer que vivía conmigo.

No tenía el valor para ir a castillo, o, mejor dicho, atravesar el bosque. No supe como lo hizo, pero, una de nuestras conversaciones giró entorno aquello. Intente buscar otro tema, no obstante él insistía. A regañadientes, cedí, viendo que mi madre no estuviera cerca.

−Mi padre murió ahí−la sonrisa del conde desapareció.

− ¿Qué?

−Murió, hace varios años−por como lo dije, parecía que no importaba mucho−muchos aquí hablan de que fue asesinado por unas brujas con las que se encontró y no mostró respeto. Lo castigaron con la muerte-rodé los ojos por las estupideces fantasiosas−Yo nunca lo creí.

− ¿Por qué?

−Estuve ahí, Vlad−no me di cuenta cuando lo llame informalmente, pero no debió importarle, no me regaño−Era un niño. De hecho, cuando pasó, estaba jugando en un claro similar en donde encontré a Andrei. Mi padre salió a buscarme. Sin embargo…el final de ambas historias es distinto; mientras yo logré rescatar a tu hermano y volver a casa, Él…no me encontró. No pudo hacerlo. En la noche de Luna llena, volví solo, y en el camino vi a un grupo rodeando a algo…alguien. Mi madre estaba entre ellos, me vio y empezó a llorar más fuerte. Fui a consolarla, y entendí unas pocas palabras: _"…muerto, los lobos nos lo han quitado Stefan…"._ Después de esa noche, y en un año que mi madre mantuvo de su luto, escuchaba a la gente teniendo teorías de lo ocurrido. Si hubiera estado alguna bruja, no habría desgarrado de esa forma el cuello de mi padre, ni las mordidas; no, una bruja no se ensuciaría las manos−hablaba con un tono muy amargo−desde entonces ya no creo en las habladurías de la gente, con sus ideas supersticiosas. Me guío por lo que mis ojos ven, pues son los únicos que me han asegurado la verdad en mi vida.

−… ¿La verdad?...la verdad−musitó a mi lado−es muy subjetivo. Yo no quiero ofenderte, pero debo decir que tu idea puede ser la más cuadrada; a veces nuestros ojos solo nos muestran lo que entendemos o lo que queremos creer, y lo que conocemos como lo real, es lo más alejado de esto.

Tuve que aceptarlo, tenía razón, pero en ese momento, mi mente solo estaba tratando de olvidar la sangre, y el bosque que se convirtió en la tumba de su ídolo.

−Sabes, creo que hay algo más que leyendas que no te permiten poner un pie ahí−enarqué una ceja, esperando que continuará−Pienso que te sientes culpable. Sí, creo que un sentimiento de culpa te invade.

− ¿P-Por qué tan seguro?−me enojo que mis voz flaqueara.

−Creo que es por tu escapada−continuo, ignorando a medias mi pregunta−por no haber vuelto, lo que provocó que tu padre fuera por ti y, en el camino, se encontrará a los lobos cazando. Si hubieras regresado como debía ser, él estaría aquí contigo−esbozó en su rostro el triunfo, al mismo tiempo que comprensión.

" _Vlad, eres increíble"_ desee poder decir, pero la estupefacción me mantenía quieto, pues por segunda vez acertó en el blanco; me sentía culpable de la muerte de Boris Vasilev, este noble me descubrió ¿Qué hacer? Él me leyó y pudo ver entre las líneas. Mi admiración creció.

Debió tomar mi silencio como una especie de victoria, cambiando a otro tema: su vida, qué, según él, inicio cuando tuvo a su hermano menor en sus brazos.

−Siempre fui solitario y Andrei fue mi salvación.

Ese hombre era noble de corazón, admirable, astuto y perspicaz, características de las que carecía cada pueblerino. Conocía mucho, hablaba y no me cansaba de oírlo, escuchaba…era el mejor amigo que pude tener.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Todo fue en declive desde la visita de Rudolf Hedérváry.

Te contaré sobre él: el hombre más "rico" del pueblo. No tenía título, pero el sonido del dinero en sus bolsillos eran la causa de que muchas jóvenes suspiraran a sus pies hasta hace poco. Tenía una prometida, Annelisse Edelstein. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Los ojos verdes y gallardos de él, junto con los violetas y delicados de ella. Sus cabellos castaños, claros y el otro oscuro, peinados como un rey fuerte y guerrero, con su reina femenina y educada.

Al único que no parecía agradarle este compromiso-además de las doncellas enamoradas de él-era a Vash Zwingli, el segundo más adinerado, pero aislado, un ermitaño que vivía con su hermana menor, cuidando de las ovejas, haciendo queso, y usando su inteligencia y las armas para que ningún lobo-ni chico-salivara por Lily. El disgusto era muy obvio para mí: siempre ha querido a la joven Edelstein y-si eras perceptivo- ella al hombre amargado.

Compromisos arreglados, una estupidez.

Luego de haber sido visitado por el Conde, la presencia de Rudolf no me habría afectado, pero igual lo hizo ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran; era su mirada, su sonrisa, falsa, y la forma en que trataba de sacarme información de Vladimir.

No confiaba en él, y viceversa.

Tampoco sabía de donde conocía al Conde Lupei. Hablaba de él como si fuera una cosa-exactamente, una basura-bastante desagradable. _"Parece conocerlo ¿por qué vino a verme, señor Hedérváry?",_ me miró como si ya supiera la respuesta, o mejor dicho, como su Vlad me lo hubiera contado. "El pasar del tiempo cambia al hombre, Vasilev, y puede que el señor a quien tanto aprecio tienes sea diferente al joven a quien yo conocí".

Esa conversación no me agradaba, tampoco para donde iba. Los rumores, él intentaba de que creyera en los rumores. _"¿Lo viste sin su capa en el día?", "De seguro te pide permiso para entrar a tu choza", "Sus ojos son demasiado rojos para ser normales",_ y esas frases que aumentaban mi cólera.

Al irse me aguante las ganas de seguirle y golpearle, gritarle que no debía creerse mucho, que su prometida no lo amaba, y muchas cosas más.

Sin embargo, sus palabras me afectaron un poco, después de todo ¿no eran esas costumbres…? No, no creas en las leyendas, me dije. Aun así, la voz de Vlad hablando de la verdad y de lo que no veíamos, se combinó con lo que había sucedido en ese momento. Ambas voces de alguna u otra forma me hacían pensar que, siendo tal vez distintas intenciones-uno destruir y otro el abrir el pensamiento-llegaban a un mismo fin.

Ese era la verdad, pero ¿cuál?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Me fijaba en detalles, desde sus guantes a sus manías. La palidez de su rostro en un día, y el color en otro. Era fuerte, reaccionaba con agilidad, hablaba con mucho conocimiento como si viviera dicha época, su despreocupación-en su momento-porque su hermano menor estuviera lejos aún siendo luna llena. La intensidad carmesí de sus ojos, lo afilados de sus dientes.

No quería caer, no ser como el resto en esas boberías- ¿lo eran?- ÉL era mi amigo, y pensar en tales cosas era una traición a la confianza que tanto él como Andrei depositaron en mí-tenían las mismas características, no podía evitar compararlos en ocasiones.

No obstante, no era solo a Vladimir a quien yo veía; Rudolf, el muy hipócrita actuaba similar. La diferencia, es que siempre había calor en sus mejillas, no se escondía del sol…Pero una vez, vi como leyendo un libro, un animal, indefenso se posó a su lado, y él levanto la cabeza con mal disimulo. Dijo que se había asustado, había estado muy concentrado en su lectura. _"No debes mentir, maldito"_ quise susurrarle, restregarle en la cara que algo sabía, pero en contra de él-aunque fuera quizá falso-, pues sus ojos no dejaron de seguir al ser pequeño, con una mirada escalofriante: hambrienta, con ganas de seguirlo. Con ojos de un cazador.

Sería muy raro decir que pude haber empezado un rumor-¡Yo! ¡El escéptico del pueblo!- con lo poco que sabía-tal y como mis vecinos hacían siempre-. Observé como le tenía cierto resentimiento a los hombres de armas, en especial a Vash, cada vez que hablaban de que deberían matar de una vez a la manada lobuna. El porqué, siendo rico, usaba utensilios de madera en vez de plata. Su forma de ser territorial con la pobre Annelisse. Su tranquilidad en las noches de luna, y las veces que su madre contaba a algunas de confianza-entre ellas, para mi suerte, mi amada progenitora, Sofía- sobre como lo encontraba en el patio en algunas mañanas, excusándose con sonambulismo. Y, principalmente, su total aversión al Conde y a su amistad conmigo. No me había fijado en esos detalles, y, la primera vez que recuerdo ver esa actitud, fue cuando él cumplió los catorce años.

¿Saben la dirección a la que voy?

Las ideas me empezaron a desesperar, debía hablarlas con alguien. Era obvio a quien debía decírselas, pero para eso, enfrentaría a mi mayor miedo. Lo enfrenté.

Mis demonios ya no estaban ligados a las ramas y troncos, ni a los arbustos ni a sus rocas. Se iban yendo conforme a cada paso daba, solo tenía el objetivo de soltar todo ante Vladimir. Con esa fuerza toqué en las puertas del castillo, apresurado, como si alguien me persiguiera-y si lo hiciera sé quién sería-.

La figura de Andrei, como lo hacía desde que lo conocí, provocaba una tranquilidad, por la inocencia saliendo de su ser. Mi corazón se calmaba ante tanto caos interno. Dijo con alegría que era bueno verme luego de tanto tiempo. Dije que yo también estaba feliz de verlo, y pregunté por su hermano. De inmediato, fue por él, permitiéndome la entrada.

Majestuoso, enorme, elegante; así lo describo yo. Era increíble que solo dos seres vivieran ahí.

Una voz en mi cabeza-que sonaba, para mi desagrado, como Rudolf-dijo que habían detalles en los cuales fijarme. De inmediato di con ellos; cortinas cerradas impidiendo la entrada del astro rey, la misma ausencia de sirvientes-raro para seres de alta cuna-y, lo escalofriante, era la inexistencia de espejos.

Tragué duro, repitiéndome que no sabría nada hasta que conversará con mi amigo.

Vlad llegó acompañado de Andrei y no evito abrazarme, no tardé en corresponder tal acción. Creí que se separaría, pero me abrazó con más fuerza.

Lo entendí, él ya sabía; que lo iría a ver, que me fijaría en todo minuciosamente, que le preguntaría.

− ¿Crees al final en lo que dicen de mí?−dijo en un susurro, ocultando su rostro en nuestro abrazo.

−Jamás−declare sinceramente−No lo haré si no tengo todos los puntos de vista, no sin la tuya. Es de ti de quien hablan, Vlad. Solo serás tú quien me concederá ese conocimiento.

Escuché una débil risa de parte suya− Eres el ser más interesante sobre la tierra, Stefan Vasilev−admitió, para cierta vergüenza mía−Que suerte la mía, de contar con tu confianza y lealtad.

Andrei nos miraba en silencio, comprendiendo todo, y eso me destrozaba. Cuando los niños pierden lentamente su inocencia y se esfuerzan por mantenerla. Admirable era su esfuerzo, pero el resultado era en vano. Me dolía pensar en que yo era quien provocaba como su ingenuidad se fuera rompiendo por mi culpa.

Mi culpa, otra vez, dañaba a mis seres queridos.

Dios, no importa cuál sea lo cierto en esta situación, pero ellos no son tu ángel caído. Sus almas son buenas, no merecen castigo. Solo yo por romper su paz.

− ¿Qué es verdad, Vlad?−recuerdo haberle preguntado.

−Pon tu fe en lo que creas que sea cierto, y de ello dependeremos. Confió en ti−afirmó.

Recaí en eso; si no era mentira, de mí dependía su destino. ¿Hablaría ante el pueblo o los protegería a pesar de lo que podían ser? En el primero ellos morirían, le daría la satisfacción a Rudolf de que era como cualquier otro hombre que prefiere protegerse y traicionar a los otros. El segundo… ¿Vlad me mataría para no hablar? Si pudiera reír, de no ser por la situación, lo haría ¿No acaba de declararme que confiaba en mí? Su lealtad era firme…como la mía.

−Tendré que cuidarte−dije al final−sean acertados o no los rumores, sé que protegerlos a ambos ha sido siempre mi deber. Las habladurías de la gente no llegarán, se apagaran como las llamas. La justicia llegará para quien te odie, me encargaré de eso−prometía−Solo soy un campesino comparado con ustedes, pero permítanme cumplir con ello.

El Conde se separó de mí, compartió mirada con su hermanito, acordando algo en silencio.

−Tal honor sentimos que no merecemos, pero es tu voluntad la que ha hablado, y respetaremos tus deseos−dijo−Gracias por tu lealtad.

La satisfacción me llenó el pecho. A pesar de saber que me metía en la boca del lobo-puede que literalmente- el que me aceptaran hacía que eso valiera la pena.

Al final, ¿Qué eran Vladimir y Andrei Lupei?, es la pregunta que siguen haciéndose ustedes ¿Si eran vampiros o solo humanos juzgados por su diferencia?

Mientras entraba al castillo por tercera vez, luego de que lo único que me ataba al pueblo fuera acompañar a mi padre, y que esta fuera mi residencia definitiva, seguía haciéndome esa pregunta. ¿Vampiro o humano?

Sinceramente,.. no se los diré.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yo tampoco se los diré, dependerá de lo que crean.

Deseo con el corazón que disfrutaran de la lectura, tanto como yo al escribirla (estará entre mis escritos favoritos).

Por cierto, el nombre de Rudolf, resulta ser el nombre de una de mis personajes favoritos de la novela _"El prisionero de Zenda"_ **(nombre del protagonista).** Si quieren saber más de ese nombre, sería interesante.

No olviden dejar un review, o ponerlo entre sus favoritos (sería muy lindo).

¡Gracias por leer!

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
